1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium suitable for use in displaying information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic blackboard apparatuses that display board-written information as image data (hereinafter referred to as interactive whiteboards (IWBs)) have been developed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-39701). An IWB is typically configured as a touch panel that includes a front board surface integrating a display device and a pointing device and that outputs a signal corresponding to a position touched on the board surface. For example, the IWB acquires, as image data, information written on the board surface by a user using, for example, a dedicated pen through their touch panel function, thereby displaying the information on the display device that includes the board surface.
A conventional whiteboard that is not electronized has at most an obverse surface and a reverse surface of the whiteboard for a board area to be written on, thereby limiting an amount of information to be written on the board. In contrast, with the IWB, the board area to be written on can be provided up to a permissible range in the coordinate system of the system, so that the IWB is capable of handling a large amount of board-written information as compared with conventional whiteboards. In addition, the IWB can save board-written information in a recording medium and read the saved board-written information from the recording medium to re-display the information on the board surface.
As such, the IWB offers greater convenience relative to conventional whiteboards that are not electronized.
Exemplary applications of the whiteboard are very often found in cases in which any empty space is selected for board writing from within the board area to be written on. When a large board area to be written on is set in the IWB in such exemplary applications, it is difficult to find target information within the board area to be written on and the exemplary applications lack convenience.
Therefore, there is a need for an IWB that offers even greater convenience.